


Careful Baby, Don't Cross The Line

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "You're not going anywhere untill you tell me, now tell me, why were you crying?"Jeongin sighed and rested his head against the mirror. He looked at Seungmin who was still waiting for an answer.Jeongin nodded to himself and took a deep breath before speaking up."I didn't take it well when you kissed me."





	Careful Baby, Don't Cross The Line

**Author's Note:**

> (This is so shit oh my God.)  
> Hey bubbles!  
> I'm back again, with another SKZ ff  
> Woo  
> I hope you like it  
> (Warning: it really isn't good, I forced myself to write it and I'm writing it for like the 9th time and I'm really tired.)  
> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar (or any in general) mistakes.  
> Anyway, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> Love ya ❣

Seungmin glanced over at Jeongin before the music began playing, his body automatically moving to the beat.

Jeongin started singing his part in the song, Seungmin's eyes following his every move.

To Seungmin, Jeongin was too cute, especially in that moment. His baggy yellow hoodie going all the way to his knees and black skinny jeans hugging his legs perfectly.

Jeongin smiled at the crowd of people, making them cheer and a smile to appear on Seungmin's face.

Seungmin stood up, getting ready to sing. He ran over to Jeongin, bringing him close and hugging him tightly. Jeongin whined like a child, smiling right after as the fans cheered once again.

They continued signing and preforming, just generally having a good time before Jeongin began signing again.

Seungmin glanced at him once before slowly walking over to him.

Once he reached the maknae he felt like the time stopped and only the two of them were there. Seungmin's eyes scanned over Jeongin's face, taking in every single detail he had ever missed.

Jeongin smiled at him brightly, making him go even closer and receive a playful shove from the maknae.

Seungmin smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips against Jeongin's.

The younger boy's eyes widened and looked at the elder in shock. It was quick but Seungmin felt like he was kissing him for ages. He pulled away and smiled at Jeongin, his smile falling off of his face when he saw the shocked expression on his face. The younger laughed nervously, his eyes everywhere but on Seungmin.

He looked at the screaming audience and smiled a little. Seungmin stood frozen in place, his eyes fixated on Jeongin's figure. He slowly moved his head, looking at the rest of the members. He mentally slapped himself when he saw the concern in Chan's and Hyunjin's eyes. He really wasn't thinking straight a moment ago. But he didn't do anything that bad, right? He didn't mess up that much, right?

Fanservice, right?

He peeled away from the youngest, keeping his distance for the rest of their preforming.

 

Once the boys finished with ' _Get Cool_ ' and ' _I Am You_ ' they bowed to the audience and waved their goodbyes. They slowly disappeared from the stage, the screaming of fans painting bright smiles on their faces.

They walked in silence as they reached the changing room. All of them stepped in, keeping their heads low as they sat down.

"Seungmin?"

Chan finally broke the silence, making the younger look up with most of the other members.

Chan sighed before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Could you come outside with me for a second?"

Seungmin nodded, standing up and walking outside with the leader following him. They stood outside and looked at the ground. Chan rubbed his temple and looked up at the younger with a sad smile that quickly disappeared.

"Min, I'm worried about you."

Seungmin nodded, not knowing what else to do. He felt his eyes water and looked up at the leader.

"I know you're very affectionate, and don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with that, it's just, you never did  _this._ "

Seungmin nodded once again, wiping his eyes as the tears threatened to fall.

"B-But I saw others do it and they seemed fine..."

Now it was Chan's turn to nod and he stepped closer to Seungmin.

"I know, it's just a little kiss, but it's public and I still don't think it's a good idea, think about all the scandals, it could get you kicked out of the company. And I love you, you know that, you know I wouldn't have a problem with it if we were at the dorms, alone, but were not. I'm doing this for you Min."

Seungmin froze, he didn't think about that, at all. He felt his limbs shaking and a hot tear roll down his cheek and looked Chan in the eyes.

"I'm s-sorry hyung."

"Don't be sorry, just, be careful."

Chan patted the boy's shoulder and reached for the door knob.

"Are you coming in?"

Chan asked softly and Seungmin felt horrible. Even after all that Chan remained calm. Seungmin shook his head a little and stepped away from the door.

"I'll c-catch up with you later, is that okay?"

Chan nodded, opening the door and slipping in. Before the door closed Seungmin caught a glimpse of Jeongin with one of his hands holding his head and the other covering his mouth.

Seungmin sobbed as he ran to the nearest restroom. He quickly slipped in, supporting his body with his arms on the nearest sink.

"What did I do?!"

He cursed and splashed water on his face to cool him down. He felt like he was on fire.

**

Jeongin sat there with Jisung and Felix by his side. He gently touched his lips and let his head rest in his hand. Soon their leader stepped in and Jeongin couldn't help but close his eyes. He swiped his thumb over his bottom lip and smiled.

"He kissed me..."

 

Seungmin walked out, looking around and sighing in relief when he didn't see anyone. He walked into the changing room but, to his surprise, no one was there.

"This day can't get any worse, can it?"

He said under his breath before gathering his clothes and walking out. Thankfully the company building wasn't far and he knew the rest of the boys would be there, practicing for their upcoming comeback. 

 

He let out a shaky breath as he reached the company building, his shaky and half frozen hands grabbing the door handle and pushing in.

The warm air hit his face and body and Seungmin smiled. The inviting and warm smiles of everyone that passed him calmed him down a little bit before he reached the practice room.

He heard heavy footsteps and a smile painted itself on his face. He pushed the door open slowly, to his surprise only Jeongin was there.

Jeongin had his earphones in, phone in the back pocket of his jeans. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly opened as he breathed heavily.

He stopped his movements and Seungmin thought that Jeongin knew he was there, but the younger only walked forward, resting his forehead against the mirror with a sigh.

"Can't do it, I just can't do it!"

He yelled, turning around and sitting down with his back now facing the mirror. He brought his knees close to his chest and tilted his head back. He let out a broken sob, resting his head on his knees.

Seungmin panicked. Should he ask him what was wrong? Or was he just supposed to stand there and watch his best friend, the person he loved and cared for, cry?

He walked to the younger slowly, kneeling by his side and reaching out before stopping.

"Why'd he have to do that?! He knows I like him!"

Jeongin cried out and Seungmin felt his heart break into million pieces and tears pool up in his eyes. He shook his head and bit his lip. If Jeongin liked someone, he was going to be happy for and with him.

He reached out once again, placing his hand onto Jeongin's shoulder, making him whip his head towards him.

"Hyung?"

Jeongin said, pulling his earphones out and wiping his eyes. Seungmin smiled sadly, sitting more comfortably by the maknae.

"Jeongin, what's wrong?"

Seungmin said, brushing the hair out of Jeongin's eyes making him blush a bit. The younger forced out a laugh and looked to the side nervously.

"What do you mean?"

He said, getting ready to stand up but Seungmin sat him back down.

"You're not going anywhere untill you tell me, now tell me, why were you crying?"

Jeongin sighed and rested his head against the mirror. He looked at Seungmin who was still waiting for an answer.

Jeongin nodded to himself and took a deep breath before speaking up.

"I... I didn't take it well when you kissed me..."

Jeongin whispered the last part but it was loud and clear to Seungmin. He froze. He thought that Jeongin had already forgotten about it. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, hyung, please, hear me out."

Seungmin nodded once again, waiting for the other as he cleared his throat and turned his whole body to face the elder.

"When you did that I, I didn't respond or did anything because, I was in shock... and people do that when someone they like does something so unexpected, right? I'm sorry if I frea-"

"Shut up."

Jeongin closed his mouth, looking up at Seungmin with narrow eyes. Seungmin smiled on the inside, it was him.

"Excuse me? I-"

"Jeongin, shut up."

Seungmin said, taking the boy's jaw gently and getting their faces closer. He didn't smile the whole time which made Jeongin panick.

"You said, someone they like?"

Jeongin felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth run dry as he nodded slightly. His eyes widened when the familiar warmth was once again pressed against his lips. 

He looked at the elder, who had his eyes closed, before he felt his own eyelids get heavy. He closed his eyes after few seconds, responding to the kiss.

Seungmin pulled away, causing Jeongin to frown. Seungmin cooed at the boy's cuteness before looking down on to the floor with the smile slowly fading.

"Jeongin, do you like me?"

Seungmin looked up, his eyes serious, matching his facial expression.

The maknae rolled his eyes and smiled before shifting even closer to the elder.

"What do you think, idiot."

"Excuse me-"

Seungmin was cut off by Jeongin pressing their lips together again. Seungmin's hand made it's way to Jeongin's hair, pushing some of it behind his ear.

"I love you." 

Seungmin murmured against Jeongin's mouth, resting his hand on the boy's cheek, slowly deepening the kiss, the younger nodding slightly.


End file.
